


Too Long to Wait: Month 4

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [8]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Month 4

"Are you going to eat that?"

Frodo's fork hovered over Aragorn's meat, and he laughed, glad to see new sparkle in Frodo's eyes after the last two months, during which time he had spent his time alternating between vomiting and sleeping.

"By all means, take it." Aragorn scooted his plate toward Frodo.

"Are you certain?"

"There's more in the kitchen."

Frodo smiled gratefully and ate as though he had not already had two or three helpings of everything on the table. Aragorn looked at Frodo's thickening abdomen with new wonder. The heir to the throne would be well fed indeed.


End file.
